


Warmth

by rachellsvb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Just filthy smut, Smut, all is aged up, friends becoming lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellsvb/pseuds/rachellsvb
Summary: Bolin/Reader- Reader is always cold and Bolin is always warm, they figure out a way to deal with it.Warnings: SMUT!, so much of it, friends becoming lovers
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Reader, bolin/reader
Kudos: 55





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A is always hot and constantly turns down the air conditioner which annoys Person B who is always cold.
> 
> Bolin smut that once again no one asked for but I delivered!

“There is NO way you’re turning that down Bolin!” You looked across the room to your roommate of two years. You both moved in together after all the stuff with Korra finished and at the moment, his hand was on the thermostat and who was shirtless and wearing what looked like his Nuktuk shorts. You on the other hand, had a sweater, sweatpants and socks on due to how cold your shared apartment always was, “And did you cut your pants into shorts or something?”

Bolin stopped in his track and blushed a little, “Yeah I did. It is just so hot in this apartment and I’m really trying to keep it a temperature okay for you but it is just so damn hot!” Bolin waved his hand in front of him trying to get a little breeze.

You huffed a little, crossed your arms and stuck your nose up some, “There is no way you’re cold, not with the temperature in here.” When he didn’t respond to you, you glanced over to him to see what he was doing and threw out your arms as you saw the broad man rushing over to you, “Wait! What are you doing?” You squealed as you felt one of his hands wrap around your wrist and pull you into a tight squeeze, “BOLIN!” You felt like you were suffocating by the heat.

“I told you! I told you!” Bolin said as he squished you more against his chest. You would say something but you were absolutely tongue-tied. You have always wondered what it felt like to press against him like this and yeah he is your roommate and friend of many years, but you were growing attached to him. Bolin glanced down at you and grew concerned as he saw your concentration face, “Are you okay?”

You shook yourself out of your thoughts and relaxed in his hold, “Never better.” You all but hummed as you grabbed both of Bolin’s hands and placed them on your lower back, “Can I ask you a favor?” Bolin nodded as you start to lift the bottom of your shirt just enough that his fingers grazed your skin right above your pants. You wanted nothing more than to have his skin on yours, to feel his warmth, “I know this might be weird and you can totally say no but will you please just place your hands on my back? I feel warm but still cold.” You let go of his hands and watched his face to see if his facial expression would tell you anything.

Bolin tried his best to make his hands stop shaking, but he was so enthralled with you that it was rather hard, “Oh uh yeah I can do that.” He brought his hands to your lower back and started to inch his hands further under your shirt. He stopped when his entire hands was under your shirt.

Your skin erupted with goosebumps but not by how cold you were but instead with the contact you had with Bolin. You hoped he couldn’t feel them, “You really are warm.” You couldn’t help the sigh/moan that fell from your lips when his skin explored further up your back. His fingers dancing across your bare back and shoulder blades. Your eyes fluttered shut and you knew you were hooked, “I never want you to leave.” You murmured against Bolin’s chest.

You heard a small chuckle above you and looked up at him, “You only like me for my warmth.” Bolin was looking at you slightly offended as you smirked at him, “I’m being serious.” That tone told you otherwise.

“No! I like you for many other reasons.” You proclaimed as you felt him spread his fingers as far apart as he could, as if he was trying to feel all he could.

“Oh yeah?” Bolin rested his forehead against yours as you gulped at the question. It was now or never and you felt like this was the time to just say it.

“I like you.” You were always a blunt person and that was something Bolin liked about you, “I like your personality and how you make me smile with almost everything you do. I like the way you can’t really cook but you always try to make my favorite food. I have liked you for a while and I should of told you but I was worried about what that would do.” 

Bolin smiled as he heard your words because everyone of them is how he felt about you. The way you were slightly grumpy in the morning but after being around him for 2 or 3 minutes your attitude would change, or how when you smile really big you get little wrinkles near your eyes, and his favorite at the moment would be how cold you always were and how it lead to this moment, “I feel the same way if not more about you.” 

You felt like you wanted to cry some but instead you leaned forward and crashed your lips against his. You both sighed at the feel. Bolin quickly pulled you closer to him, your whole body now pressed against him. You moaned as you felt his bulge against you. You wiggled your body and got a low moan from the man, “Should we- go to the bedroom?” You smiled into the kiss and went to move away but Bolin reached down, picked you up and walked towards his bedroom, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” The neediness in his voice sending electricity through you.

“Please?” You dropped your head onto his shoulder when you felt his hand squeeze your ass, “Please now!” You could feel your face getting hot by how pathetic you sounded.

“Don’t go quiet now. I want everyone to hear you.” Bolin said as he dropped you onto the bed gently. You scurried to get your sweatpants and sweater off, “Allow me to help.” You could hear the faint chuckle as you peak out from under your sweater. Bolin grabbed the sides of it and pulled it off the rest of the way before standing back and admiring your naked body, “You weren’t wearing anything under that?”

The confusion in his voice made you giggle, “I never do! Yeah I’m always freezing but having a bra and stuff on isn’t going to make me any warmer so I choose not to wear it.” You shrugged your shoulders as you moved towards him at the end of the bed, “Now if you could, I think it is your turn.” Bolin smirked at you before slowly removing his shorts, his only piece of clothing, “Where do you want me?” The question threw Bolin for a loop as he tried to slow his frantically beating heart.

“Oh that was hot.” Though he was always super warm, he felt like every inch of him was on fire. He couldn’t believe this was happening, “Where do you want to be?” You all but smiled at the question before sinking to your knees in front of him, “OHMYSPIRITS!” He didn’t mean to make it that high pitch but he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. The girl of his dreams was literally on her knees for him.

“May I?” You asked as you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock. Bolin’s knees went weak as you squeezed you hand around him, “I want to hear you say it.” You whimpered as you slowly started moving your hand, up and down, slowly.

“Yes! Oh please yes!” Bolin was practically begging at this time. He wanted your hands all over him and your mouth and, well other things too but he couldn’t think straight as your lips wrapped around his tip, “Oo-oh fuck.” His head tilted back as you lightly sucked his tip in and out of your mouth.

You hummed around his thick cock as you took more of him into your mouth. Your mouth was stretched so much already and the further you went, the more you thought about how sore your jaw would be tomorrow, but the thought slipped away as you heard a string of profanity fall from Bolin’s mouth. You pulled off with a pop and looked up at him, “Am I doing good?” Bolin’s eyes looked heavy and his bottom lip was swollen from biting it so hard.

“Yes! Spirits yes. You’re incredible! I want to fuck you so badly.” Bolin wrapped his hand around his now slick cock and pumped it a few times. Your mouth fell open a little as you saw his jaw clench while he concentrated on his strokes. His eyes fluttered shut and you saw that as your opportunity to get onto the bed.

Bolin heard the shuffle of the sheets and opened his eyes to see you slowly get on all four and lower your chest against the bed, “What are you waiting for them?” You smiled as you looked back towards him. Doggy was your favorite position and you had a feeling it might be his too by the way he nearly sprinted onto the bed.

Bolin got onto his knees and placed them between yours before pushing your legs out further, “Is that okay?” His concerned voice and hand running down your back, all but made you melt.

“Yes. Please just go-” Your words were cut off by the stretch as Bolin pushed into you, “Oh Bolin!” Your hands flailed out to reach for the sheets, your hands twisting the material around as Bolin slowly thrusted into you. You felt so at ease with him and when he placed his arm underneath your chest, pulling you against you, you allowed him to do it.

Bolin smiled at the state you were in and quickened his thrust, “You like that don’t you? You like how my thick cock stretches you out?” All you could do is moan as the ecstasy of it all started to take over. Bolin pinched one of your nipples making you sigh. You reached for one of his hands and brought it to your clit, “Oh, you want to cum?”

You pleaded with him, begging and begging for your release. Bolin smiled against your skin before gently lowering you back onto the bed, your chest pressing up against the cool sheets. You hummed as you felt Bolin’s fingers quicken on your clit. Your walls pulsing against him, “I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum! May I please?” 

“Oh fuck yes. You feel so good baby!” Bolin’s fingers slowed as he felt your walls clenched around him hard, “There you go baby, damn, Oh fuck!” Bolin quickly pulled out before stroking himself a few times and cumming onto your back. He bit his lip so hard that he thought he broke skin.

The room now fell silent except for both of your breathing, “I’m cold.” You exclaimed as you caught your breath. Bolin smiled against your shoulder before kissing it.

“Let me get something for us to wipe off with and then I’m all yours babe.” Bolin got up from the bed looking around for a towel. You on the other hand couldn’t stop smiling for the nickname, “Babe.” Yeah, you could get used to that and his warmth.


End file.
